You take my breath away
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: Destiel fic set around after the apocalypse. There's a weird creature that is stealing peoples lungs... And Cas is battling with human-y feelings...


**AN: This is my first Destiel fic so... go easy... None of these characters belong to me, except Harriet (and she was just an excuse to add someone British in the story...) All the copy rights go to the right people...**

**Summary: Some creature is stealing peoples lungs, and Cas is battling with human-y emotions... SUCH FUN! **

**AN: This is like the longest fic I've ever written... **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Castiel prided himself on always being able to keep his human-feelings side well hidden. Even around his brothers! No, especially around his brothers! Human emotions (to quote one of said brothers) are a disadvantage and only cause work to get done less quickly. But Castiel couldn't help but feel that his brothers might be wrong. After meeting the Winchesters and saving the world (etc etc...), he realised that having no emotions didn't mean that they were on the winning side! The two brothers had proved this by using their love for each other to end the apocalypse. So, Cas began to question whether the no-emotions rule really was for the best. And the more he watched humanity, and the more he studied his own race, the more he realised that human really were stronger. Yes, they may not have the physical strength or the power, and they weren't the brightest bulbs in the box, but the way humans loved and lived was what made them so strong. It made them so unique to all of his fathers creations. They were so incomplete when it came to most things, but when it came to love and friendship, they were the best.

"what'ya thinking so hard about there, Cas?" A voice brought Cas out of his thoughts. It toke a while to figure out that the voice belonged to Dean Winchester, and even longer to fathom a reply.

"i... i was thinking about humanity" Cas replied, not looking at Dean. He knew Dean probably wasn't interested in his thoughts, but (being an angel) he couldn't bring himself to lie. This was strange, seeing how much time he'd spent with the Winchester who basically lied for a living (and they don't even get paid for it)!

"ok..." Deans tone was confused (he'd never been able to get a hang of Cas's mysterious nature). "any particular reason or..."

"Not really." Cas cut in bluntly. He wasn't in the mood for Dean to start making jokes or bad puns (as he usually does when he doesn't have anything else to say). Sam walked (or bounded, his characteristics sometimes resembled that of a Labrador or moose...) into the room.

"Dean, i think I've found a... oh hey Cas!" He beamed at Cas and walked over to Dean, shoving a newspaper clipping under his nose. "Three girls killed in the space of 3 months..."

"...yes... and?" Dean interrupted sarcastically, not looking at the clipping.

"and they were all found with mysterious symbols on their arms and no lungs..." He raised his eyebrows at Dean smugly and handed him a photo of a weird mark on a girl's arm.

"This looks like a tattoo though... Sure it ain't a psycho tattoo artist goin' around killin' his customers?" Dean asked, frowning at the picture. The symbol resembled a hand-like shape, but it was made up of what looked like either dots or tiny lines.

"Don't think so... But i think we should check it out just in case!"

20 minutes later and they all are in the car (Cas tagged along because he was certain he'd seen the symbol somewhere before) and on their way to the first girls family.

"Jess was so sweet and kind and..."

"It's ok, Mrs Willows, take your time" Sam said kindly whilst taking a tissue from the box on the table and handing to the sobbing woman.

"I don't know why someone would do this! Do you have any idea who..." She broke off and looked at the three of them pleadingly.

"We're doing our very best and, don't you worry, we'll find the son of a bitch who killed her!" Dean said, following Sams lead and taking another tissue from the box and handing it to Mrs Willows.

"Now, Mrs Willows..." Sam began.

"Please, call me Sue!"

"Ok, Sue, did Jess have any tattoos of any kind... maybe on her left arm...?"

"No... the only tattoo she had was on her ankle. a small butterfly... hated that thing..." Sue sobbed again and blew her nose into the tissue.

"thank you for your time, Sue! " Sam gave Dean a meaningful eye and they stood up.

"thanks, officers!" She replied.

They stepped outside, Dean closing the door of Mrs Willows house behind them.

"So... this wasn't a freak tattooist was it?" Dean said.

"Obviously not" Cas agreed solemnly.

"Ok gang, i think we need to split up and look for clues" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean as he said this and Cas gave him his iconic head tilt.

"I don't..." He started.

"Scooby doo, man! Seriously, we have to start making him watch things!" Dean said to Sam, who didn't reply. He wasn't sure how he felt about his brother wanting an angel to watch scooby doo...

They decided it would be best for Cas to accompany Dean (because of their 'profound bond' and what not...) to look around the local area and people whilst Sam did what he did best: study. Sam made a beeline towards the library as Dean and Cas went to the nearest bar. Despite Sam's raised eyebrows, Dean had insisted that the visit to the bar was purely educational. Besides, that's where all the locals would be!

They entered the surprisingly full bar and made their way through the maze of people.

"It seems... a little too busy for a local bar, don't ya think?" Dean asked Cas with a frown. Cas just nodded and continued to look around the place. A woman caught his eye. She couldn't have been more than 21 years old but she had a grace and air about her that would support that of any Lord or Lady. Or even Queen.

"Seen a lady you like there, eh?" Dean winked at Cas. Cas simply looked thoughtfully at the woman. There was something strange and familiar about her. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"1 bear and..." Dean said to the bartender and then turned to Cas. "what'd you like?"

"Dean, you are fully aware that i need at least a whole liqueur store to get me intoxicated!"

"Wowa! Who said anything about intoxication?"

"That is why you drink, isn't it?" Cas asked thoughtfully, frowning at Dean.

"Yea... no! well..." Dean awkwardly turned back to the bartender. "That's it, thanks..." and then whispered to Cas. "why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Cas asked a little too loudly.

"shhh!" Dean said, casting his eyes around the place. "tell you what, you stay here and... look pretty, whilst i go and interrogate the locals"

"I'd much rather go with you, Dean" Cas said it with such sincerity and a look that screamed 'don't leave me' that Dean couldn't help but oblige.

"Fine!" Deans voice was still hushed. "But promise not to say anything... embarrassing!"

"Of course, Dean!"

They made their way from person to person, the next more drunk than the last. Eventually they had interviewed most of the bar, without any luck.

"Are you spies or something?" The voice was a woman's. It had a soft note to it, but a determination. It also was British. Dean had no problem with British people, but it did bring back many memories of a certain lady who he'd much rather forget. They turned to see a pretty young woman with light brown hair and pale green eyes. It was the woman Cas had been looking at earlier, and he felt the same emotions.

"No, we're the FBI..." Dean said, flipping his badge from his pocket and flashing it at the woman, whilst nudging Cas to do the same. As always, Cas fumbled around with his coat until he pulled out the badge, which fell to the floor. He quickly picked it up and practically shoved it in her face.

"I apologise... i... i am new!"

"Oh, it's quite all right... So..." She said, a grin starting to grow on her face. "You're the the FBI?! like the ones that fight crimes and where the sexy uniforms?"

"Um... suppose, yea..." Dean replied, smiling slightly at her.

"That is so cool!" She giggled and then silenced herself with her hand. "sorry... I've just moved here from the UK and it's all so big an new!"

At that moment, Sam walked up to Dean (slightly out of breath) carrying a book he'd obviously just ran off with from the library.

"Dean! I was researching into the murders and old symbols and i think I've found-" He stopped and looked curiously at the woman and then back at Dean.

"Hi! Are you FBI too?" She asked, slightly gobsmacked at the sheer height of the man.

"um... yea..." Sam cast Dean a confused look and smiled at the woman. "I'm Sam, you are?"

"oh, i'm Harriet... Harriet Bleakley... nice to meat you!" She smiled at Sam and cast a look to Dean and Cas. "and what are your names?"

I'm Dean and this is Cas..." Dean said quickly, willing the conversation to end so Sam can show him his findings. He turned to Sam and gave him a significant look.

"Well... it's so cool to meet actual FBI people!" She said a little breathlessly. She then blushed and muttered, embarrassed, at them. "Sorry... i get a bit over excited..."

"Dean, i think we should find out Sam's findings!" Cas said not-so-subtly.

"Oh, if i'm in the way please just say! it's ok if you have to do... " She paused and looked from each of them with a look of awe on her face. "FBI stuff..."

"yes, you are..." Cas started.

"... quite alright to stay with us if you'd like!" Sam finished nervously. "Say... when did you move here?"

"Oh... about 2 weeks ago..." Harriet replied after thinking for a bit.

"and did you here about the murder of Jessica Willows, Becky Sullivan or Amy Craigs?"

"Yes, i heard about Amy..." Her expression changed so suddenly that it was almost comical. "Dreadful! so very horrid! i presume that's why you're here?"

"Yes... So, i know you haven't been here long, but have you seen anything odd?"

"Hmm..." Harriet frowned slightly as she thought. She then, surprisingly, tilted her head to the side. The three men glanced at each other curiously and then back to the girl. "not that i can remember... though, my memory is worse than a dean fishes!"

"Um... thanks Harriet! If you remember anything, give us a call! thanks for your help!" Dean said as he handed her his business card.

"Ok, i will! Nice to meat you!" She put the card into her pocket and smiled awkwardly at them. "So... see you around, eh?"

"Erm... yea! See ya!" Sam raised his hand as Harriet made her way to the doors of the bar and walked down the street, glancing back at them once with a huge grin on her face.

"that was..." Dean started, frowning slightly.

"What was these 'findings', Sam?" Castiel interrupted, looking determinedly at Sam.

"Wha... oh..." Sam shock himself from his thoughts and pulled out a piece of paper from the book he'd been carrying. "Legend states that the symbol only makes itself visible on 'un-tainted souls' and is a sign of purity and beauty."

"English, please!" Dean says, raising his eyebrows at Sam.

"Basically, the victims are all virgins or what this-thing-thinks is pure!"

"ok... what sort of creat..."

" A Grayfaite or the 'breath takers' as some call them. " Cas answered, his voice as monotonous as ever.

"what the hell is a 'grayfaite'?" Dean asked.

"A mythical creature from the South of England which marks pure beings with its family crest and 'takes their breath away'..."

"ok... so, some thing is stealing peoples lungs for kicks..? man, i knew the English were weird but..."

"Not really. The Grayfaite's would help those who hadn't yet had their breath taken away, and take it away."

"i still don't get it..."

"What Cas means, is like that old saying when someone kisses another person and they say they 'toke their breath away'... " Sam said understandingly. Cas gave Sam a grateful look, he'd rather not have to explain human-y things to one of the most human-y person he knew (Dean). "And this creature obviously toke this in a literal sense and... well, stole their breath..."

"oh... so... this is all just one huge misunderstanding of sayings and someone that takes them seriously? weird...so, how do we kill it?" Dean looked at Cas.

"i don't know... Creatures like this don't usually leave their home country..." Cas said nervously.

"Well, i think i know who it is.." Sam said, after a brief moment of silence. His brother and the angel looked at him curiously. He frowned and said. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No!"Cas and Dean said in unison.

"Well, who've we met that is British and seems ditsy enough to get something literal mixed up with something not- literal?"

The both thought about it and then said at the same time "Harriet!" They looked at each other confusedly and Dean burst out laughing.

"er.. yes..." Sam said looking from the snorting Dean to the confused Cas. "Well, i think we should call Bobby!"

Bobby said he'd never heard of these 'Grayfaites' but he would look into it. He'd also suggested that they try and stay away from Harriet, being around any monster was dangerous but being around a slightly ditsy one was suicide!

The next few days consisted of research, laying about in a motel and even more research.

"That's it." Dean said at around 6:30 pm on the second day. "I can't take much more of this nerd-ness! I'm going to a bar." With that he grabbed his coat and walked through the door.

"look out for Harriet, Dean!" Sam called after him. Not that he was worried, Dean was far from pure and smart enough to not fall for the creature.

Dean drove to the bar where they'd met Harriet. It was much quieter than that day and the people seemed to talk in whispers. This striked Dean as odd. Before he even got to the bar, though, he heard a flap of wings.

"Sam said you'd be here! I though we said we'd not come here in case the Grayfaite was here!" Cas sounded indignant and annoyed, but Dean noticed there was a slight worried edge to his voice. Dean felt a tinge of guilt. He probably should've told Cas where he was going.

"Sorry... it was just, you know, staying in that motel room researching all the time ain't fun!" He said, looking Cas in the eye. "I just needed some free time"

Cas's expression softened slightly and he smiled gently at Dean. "I understand. It has been a long time since you've been intoxicated!"

Dean grinned back and ordered a beer. Neither of them noticed the door open and neither of them heard Harriet come in. But, when they heard her voice, they began to panic.

"Hello, there! Still working on the job?"

Cas looked helplessly at Dean. "Erm... yea... we're just looking in to the murders..." Dean said awkwardly, taking a long sip from his beer.

Harriet beamed at them. It was hard to believe someone so sweet could be a monster. But Dean knew, looks could definitely be deceiving. Take Cas for example; he may look like an ordinary bloke from an office. But Dean had seen the strength of the angel underneath the plain exterior. Well, not seen exactly, but had sensed it. He knew the things Cas was capable of and that, outside of the Winchesters lives. Cas was Castiel, angel of the lord. A warrior, a soldier. A strong and able being. But Dean had sensed that there was something more to the angel. He was different from the rest, less cold and simple. More... Complicated. Dean couldn't quite understand him.

"Could i tell you a secret?" Harriets voice brought him back out of his thoughts. He glanced at Cas, who still looked like he wanted to be sucked into the ground (or sky, seeing as he was an angel...).

"Umm... sure..." Dean said, smiling weakly at Harriet.

"I'm not what you think i am..." She began nervously. She had a sad look in her eyes as she continued. "About 4000 years ago, i was.. born..." She stopped to study their faces. They both put on feigned shocked looks and she nodded solemnly. "Yes, i'm... not human! and it's awful!" She exclaimed and walked over to the bar, grabbed Deans half drunk beer and downed it.

"Ok..." Dean muttered, thinking it would be better to not let this continue. It was probably her way of seducing them. "Well... I've heard that many times before..."

"Don't mock me!" She fired up. Her eyes glowed an orange colour and her whole body language grew a couple of feet. Dean couldn't help but cower slightly. "4000 years! And i couldn't help what i did... i didn't want to... Amy... " She began to sob loudly. Dean glanced nervously around at the people who were watching her curiously. Cas just stared at the Grayfaite and was surprised at what her saw. He knew they were powerful creatures, able to live off the simple contentment of life but kill in an instant. This one was younger than any he'd heard of. Most would be vicious and wouldn't bat an eye at killing. But she gave off a large amount of guilt. As if she regretted everything she'd done. Cas felt a warm feeling as he looked at her. He wanted to comfort her, after all, it wasn't her fault that she was a monster. She couldn't change what she is. Dean wouldn't see it that way, of course. He saw everything monster-like a threat and must be killed. It was ingrained into him, Cas knew, but he couldn't help feel sad at having to kill this innocent life. If only there was another way...

"i didn't want to! please arrest me! i don't want to cause anymore harm! please!" She begged suddenly, looking Dean directly in the eye. Dean looked at Cas, shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but it was Cas that spoke first. "I am sorry to inform you that we are not, in fact, the FBI... And we know exactly what you are!" Harriet looked from him to Dean and then back.

"You... do?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes." Dean said firmly.

"That... that means you're." She paused and breathed heavily. "_hunters_!" Cas and Dean nodded and she gasped. She jumped off the stool she'd been sitting on and started to make her way towards the door. But, once she saw that neither of them had moved to go after her, she looked at Cas mysteriously (a small smile on her face now) and said."You have until Wednesday, otherwise it's mine!" And then she rushed out the door before either of them could inquire.

Dean looked at Cas and exclaimed. "Son of a bitch!"

Later, when they were telling Sam about their adventures with the 4000 year old Harriet, Cas noticed a strange sensation on his wrist. He glanced down and his heart immediately stopped. There, on his wrist, was the tattoo of the hand that had been on all three of the other victims. He rubbed his finger over the mark and began to feel scared. He didn't even notice Dean calling him from the other side of the room.

"Cas? Hey, Cas!" He yelled and Cas snapped his head up. Dean knew that there was something wrong and strolled over to Cas. The angel meekly showed Dean his arm.

"Omg, Cas!" He hushed, there was no hint of a joke in his tone.

"What is it? Has Cas been targeted?" Sam asked, walking over to the 2 of them and nervously looking at the mark on Cas's wrist.

"Bobby better have a way to kill the son of a bitch other wise.." Dean growled, still holding Cas's wrist.

"I'll phone him now!" Sam said and toke out his phone, frantically dialing Bobby's number. "Hello... yes, we're ok... well, Cas has been hit! ...No, by the Grayfaite! You have?" Sam looked hopefully at Dean. "What?...ok... ok... right... thanks bobby!... you too!" He hung up and glanced at Dean.

"Well?" Dean demanded.

"You're not gonna like it..." Sam said hesitantly.

"Just tell me, god damnit!" Dean was getting more and more irate. Cas felt very vulnerable and was happy that Dean was showing so much support. Human Emotions:2 Angels: 0 he thought to himself.

"ok, ok! Keep your panties on!" Dean glared at him but Sam continued. "Bobby says that we can't actually kill it yet" Dean sighed. "But, we can stop it getting to Cas!"

"How? When the Grayfaite has chosen it's victim, it sticks to it!" Cas said, his hope falling fast.

"That's was i thought, but apparently, if the victim has their 'breath taken away' by someone before the final date, they are let off the hook!"

"ok... but how am i supposed to 'have my breath taken away' before Wednesday?" Cas asked angrily. He knew that it couldn't be done. He couldn't do emotions. He couldn't do the whole love thing. It just wasn't him. He was an angel!

"i don't know... have someone kiss you?" Sam suggested.

Cas just sighed and shook his head. He noticed Dean was still holding his arm and felt a sudden twinge in his gut. He didn't want to give up anymore. For Deans sake. He didn't want to lose Dean. He didn't want to abandon Dean, again. He then looked at Dean and said. "tell me how".

"How... what?" He asked nervously.

"How to get people to take my breath away. With all the women you've had, it should be simple for you to explain!" He said, sincerely.

Dean made a strange strangled sound, glanced at Sam and then laughed frantically. "umm... i'm not the best tutor for that sort of thing really..."

"of course you are!" Cas insisted.

"what about Sam..?" Dean said, finally letting his grip on Cas fall.

"Sam isn't usually good at having someone without them eventually dying for some reason, no offence..." Cas nodded towards Sam.

"well... i..." Dean struggled to find something to say. How was he supposed to tutor a freakin' angel about getting women? "I think we should just go to sleep for now... Wednesday is 3 days away... and it's been a weird day..." He went to his bed and began to take off his clothes. He nodded towards Cas and Sam as he jumped into his bed and said. "Goodnight!"

Sam did the same, and switched the lights off. Cas stood exactly where he was and looked at the two men before him. They were so willing to help him, even though he has betrayed them more than a few times. Even though he isn't blood. It was because he was their friend. He smiled to himself and thought of that; he was their friend.

The next day, Dean woke up to the sounds of heavy footsteps next to his bed. "Wowa! what're ya doin' sammy?"

"Wakey wakey, you need to go and tutor Cas, remember!" Sam grinned at him, a gleam in his eyes. Cas was behind him and looking thoughtfully at the mark on his wrist. "i'm sure you'll have lots of fun!" He gave Dean another wicked smirk and turned towards the door. "I need to go and do some more research at the library... Have fun you two!" He called after them and shut the door.

The room was deadly silent. Dean made his way past Cas and towards the bathroom. He didn't know what to do! How the hell was he supposed to help his angel? Wait... Did he just say his angel? Whatever Cas was, he definitely wasn't his! Dean knew that these 3 days were either going to go terribly, or even worse!

"Are you ok, Dean?" Cas called from the other room, his voice slightly worried. Dean felt his nerves go slightly at the sound of that voice.

"I'm fine! I... i think we should go to a different bar then last time! One where no one will recognise us!" He called to Cas. He stepped out of the bathroom and almost crashed into Cas. "Jesus, Cas!" He spluttered, but Cas didn't move. He continued to look at Dean intently.

"Thank you, Dean" He said and stepped away.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He still hadn't gotten used to the angels insistence on closeness. "yea... er... it's ok, man! " He smiled at Cas and got dressed.

Soon, they found themselves outside the 3rd bar of the day.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that whole 'reading mind' thing! It freaks me out and i know you!" Dean exclaimed before they walked in. "Now, remember, don't try to talk to them too much... just find someone you think is attractive and call me... i'll help you with the flirting then"

About 3 hours later, they find them selves outside of the bar again with no woman.

"I'm sure that red haired chick was into you, man!" Dean protested for about the 50th time. Cas simply rolled his eyes. He hadn't liked talking to all the strange women. The only thing he enjoyed was Dean helping him. This stirred a warm feeling in his stomach.

They walked back to the motel, slightly defeated.

"What... what if we don't find anyone?" Cas asked Dean nervously.

"That won't happen" Dean replied bluntly and simply. He didn't want to think if they couldn't save Cas.

The next day passed very much like the first. Cas seemed to have developed a knack for frightening off women. And he seemed less enthusiastic that day.

"What's wrong? You're really distant today!" Dean asked. They were sitting in a bar and Dean was drinking a beer. Sam had decided to go with them that day. He'd comment on how bad Dean was at the flirting business. Cas wouldn't admit it, but he'd prefer it if Sam wasn't there. He liked Sam very much, despite his abnormalities, but sometimes the man became a little bit irritating.

The 3rd day was even more depressing and frantic. Dean managed to get a girl to kiss Cas, but it didn't make the tattoo on his wrist go. Dean was getting frustrated and very worried. He snapped at Sam to do more research and find a way to kill the bitch, and also at Bobby (who shouted back, he was taking none of Deans attitudes). By about 12 o'clock on the Tuesday, Dean gave an exasperated sigh and started ranting at Cas.

"Why can't you just find any old girl and snog her and then it would be all good!? Why did you have to be a virgin!? Why are you like this, Cas?" His voice began to break and he crumpled onto his bed, drifting instantly to sleep. Cas felt sad. He knew it was his fault that they were in this situation. If only he wasn't such an... angel! He'd be out of this and they could go on with their lives! Cas felt annoyed at himself until he looked down at Deans sleeping face. It was peaceful, and very knackered. He subconsciously ran his hand gently along Deans cheek. He lovingly stroked the sleeping mans hair and sighed. He knew now, that there was no chance for Dean to save him. Neither Sam nor Bobby had found a way to the Grayfaite and his expedition of finding love wasn't going well at all. But he wanted to give Dean hope that he could, but also didn't want him to feel it was his fault that he failed. No, that Cas failed.

Dean slept right into that night and began to insist on Cas to accompany him to another bar. Cas reluctantly agreed and they found themselves in a bar. Dean realised that the match-making just wasn't working. So, he toke to drinking his troubles away (as usual).

"Do you think drinking that much is wise?" Asked Cas after Dean had finished his 5th beer.

"I'm fine!" Dean insisted, though his slightly slurred words said otherwise.

Later that night, many more drinks later, Cas found himself supporting a very drunk Dean back to the motel. Once they got inside (after a huge battle that was getting the keys into the door) Cas laid Dean clumsily onto his bed. Dean fell asleep almost instantly. Cas felt sad, he'd hope he could've spent his possible last night with Dean and Sam (who was also asleep, and hadn't woken up). Cas sat on the edge of Deans bed and thought about the Grayfaite and whether it would hurt to have his lungs ripped from his chest. He also thought about how Dean would get on without him. Of course, he knew he'd be great. Dean was always great! And he knew he'd get over it! But it still didn't make it any easier to let go of the disorganised and imperfect totally perfect life that he now had. He didn't want to let that go. He now understood the answer to the battle inside his head. Emotions will always win. Emotions are what make us strong. And emotions cannot be killed, no matter what! With that in mind, he turned to gaze at Dean, whose mouth was slightly open and letting out gently snoring sounds. He was so perfect and peaceful that Cas forgot that he could die in the next 12 hours. He simply thought about all the happiest times in his life: the times he had spent with Dean Winchester.

Wednesday arrived, quickly and mercilessly. Cas had stayed sitting on Deans bed all night and that's where he was when Dean awoke.

"Cas? what'ya... Crap... my 'ead hurts!" Dean muttered groggily. Cas simply smiled. It was 7:30 am, Sam was already awake and down at the library in a last ditch attempt to find out how to kill the creature. He knew that there wasn't much chance, but he thought it would be better if Cas was with Dean when it happened. Sam always knew they had a stronger friendship than Sam ever had with Cas. He was ok with that. Dean always looked so happy around Cas. Which was why he wanted so much to find out how to stop it.

"What day is it?" Dean asked Cas sleepily.

"Wednesday..." Cas said quietly.

"What?!" Dean sat up stright in his bed and looked worried around the place. "Where's Sam?"

"He went to do some last minute research"

"But... what if she comes now? does he just expect me to fight it away from you?!"

"i don't think she would hurt you on purpose... she regrets being what she is, she has no choice in the matter" Cas almost whispered. Dean looked at him sadly.

"I suppose... so... what should we do? i don't think it's safe to go outside just yet... we should wait a bi-" Dean cuts off as the door opens suddenly and Harriet bursts in.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to! I honestly didn't!" She looked regrettably at Cas and moved closer to both of them.

"Wowa! If... if you don't want to, don't!" Dean tried, getting up from his bed and standing in front of Cas (between him and the Grayfaite).

"it's not that easy!" She proclaimed, her eyes sad and annoyed.

"Dean, move away..." Cas said in a hushed tone.

"No! I... i... please!" His voice began to break. He looked directly at Harriet and pleaded. "Please! please, just... just take me instead!"

"You are not pure! You are..." She stopped and toke another step closer to Dean, frowning. "You are not pure but you're breath has never been taken away... how strange..."

"what?!" Dean asked incredulously.

"You have never loved, i believe..." It was more of a statement than a question, but she waited anyway.

"wha..? of course i have!"

"no... no you haven't... not true love, anyway..." She said mysteriously, tilting her head.

"don't... don't do that..." Dean said, anger building up inside of him.

"what?" She asked, her head still slightly tilted.

"That, head thing... "

"Dean, i don't think she cares about your likes and dislikes..." Cas put in.

"I'll tell you what, i'll make a deal with you!" She said confidently.

Dean thought about it for a second, and then nodded "ok, what?"

"Dean, no!" Cas said and stood up next to Dean.

"I have to, Cas!" Dean looked at Cas. "It's the only way to save you!" They shared a silent exchange of looks and Cas finally nodded. Dean turned back to Harriet who had been watching them intently.

"So?" He was impatient to get this over and done with.

"You have 1 day to find true love" She said without hesitation. Dean gasped, whatever he'd been thinking the deal would be, it wasn't that.

"What?!" He chocked.

"I said, you have..."

"...Yes, i heard you!" He snapped. "Yes! ok, i'll do it! Just let your voodoo thing off him!"

"Very well." She snapped her fingers and disappeared. Cas glanced at his arm, which was now completely clear.

"That was foolish, Dean!" Cas said coolly.

"Well, that's me,eh?" Dean replied jokingly. He had little faith in finding 'true love' within a day. But at least Cas was safe now!

They told Sam about the little incident. Sam told Dean off for selling himself away do quickly.

"The question is, though... how the hell am i gonna find true love in a day?"

Sams expression changed and he looked at Dean weirdly. "Er... Dean, could i talk to you in private?"

"er... sure..."

They walked away from Cas and outside the library.

"So, what you want to talk about? How i'm such an idiot and could get my self killed? or that i should have confided in you first? or..."

"none of that!" Sam said, starting to smirk.

"what then?"

"well, i think that Harriet would only give you such a small amount of time if she knew you'd already found your love... Think about it, she gave Cas 3 days!"

"ok... so you telling me it's... "Dean began to panic. "It's not Lisa, is it?"

"Don't think so..." Sam said in a 'i-know-something-you-don't-know' voice.

"well... who?"

"You'll kill me if i tell you..."

"Just tell me!"

"Promise you won't punch me!"

"I promise, now just tell me!"

"Bobby thinks so too, you know! so you can't just blame me..."

"Just tell me, god damnit!"

"Ok..." Sam paused, not looking Dean in the eyes. "It's... Cas..."

Dean didn't say anything for a long time and just stared incredulously at Sam.

"You're kidding, right?" He said in a hushed voice.

Sam shook his head. Right on cue, Cas stepped out from the library. He spotted the 2 brothers and walked over. Dean began to fidget and gave Sam a warning glare not to say anything.

"I'm sorry, i know you were having a private conversation, but the lady in that place kicked me out... she said something about closing time..." He said, looking from Sam to Dean.

"er... ok, cas... you know what, i think i need to go and... do something... why don't you take Cas back to the motel, Dean?" Sam said, raising his eyebrows at Dean. Dean just glared after Sam as he walked away.

"Is everything alright?" Cas asked anxiously.

"yeah!" Dean said, his voice going slightly high pitched. He coughed awkwardly. "It's... nothing... why don't we go back to the motel, there's nothing much here?"

Cas nodded and gave Dean a smile that made him think about what his brother had said. Cas? His true love? He couldn't believe it!

They drove back to the motel. It was now midday and the motel was deadly quiet. They both sat in silence for a long time, too long in Dean's opinion.

"Dean..." Cas spoke up from where he was sitting (on Sams bed). "What was it that Sam told you? That made you uncomfortable? You seem to be more distant after he told you.." Cas wasn't demanding anything, but Dean couldn't help but want to tell the truth.

"Umm... "He flicked his gaze to Cas and then looked away. "Well... i... " He sighed. "I don't know how to tell you, Cas..."

"Will it help with saving you?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, tell me!" His voice was more dominant now. He stared at Deans awkward form.

"Erm... i... i... can't, Cas!" He spluttered. I looked pleadingly at Cas.

"Please, Dean! I can't lose you!" The determination in his voice caused Deans next action. He leapt up from his own bed, crossed to Sams and wrapped his arms around Cas.

"Oh, Cas... My Cas..." He whispered lovingly against Cas's hair. "I wish i could... i really do..."

"then show me, if you can't tell!"

Dean let go of his shoulders and looked into Cas's eyes. Cas just stared back. Neither could let go of the gaze.

"ok" Dean said almost too softly to be heard. He leaned down to Cas and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. There was no force or lust in the kiss, it was a pure and un-moving kiss. Dean pulled away and opened his eyes (which he hadn't realised he'd closed). Cas stared back at him, his eyes giving away no emotions that he may have been feeling.

"I see" He said simply. Neither said anymore for sometime. It wasn't an awkward silence, a more knowing silence.

Finally, Dean looked at Cas and said. "i don't know what to do, Cas!" He was scared. He didn't know how this was going to end up. And he didn't know what he should do next.

"you don't need to do anything!" Cas said, his voice as monotonous as his first statement of 'i see'. Then, Cas stood up and pressed his lips to Deans. It was as un-moving as the other one, but it had a slight edge to it. An edge that said the moment should never end but also that the moment should move on... Dean began to move his lips, out of instinct on Cas lips. Cas attempted to imitate the movement and the kiss was deepened.

Dean felt as if his life was complete. His head felt mushy and his knees slightly weak. Great, so he was a freakin' teenage girl now!? They continued kissing until Dean pulled away, totally out of breath and very much turned on.

"I see why humans like this activity." Cas said, slightly breathless and looking ruffled.

"yeah..." Dean looked at Cas's lips and crashed his own against them. This time, the kiss was far from the sweet and pure one before. It was a clash of lust, passion and all things that they couldn't say to each other.

As Cas lay next to Dean, resting his head against the other mans (now) bare chest, he thought about human emotions. He felt that he was gaining more of these human-y emotions. A normal angel would be afraid of this. Emotions were, after all, a disadvantage. But Cas knew, no matter if he was an angel, that emotions were damn good and it didn't matter if he ended up dying because of them. Because, really, lying next to Dean Winchester after making passionate love was something every being everywhere wished they had in their lives. Unlucky for them, though, it was Cas there not them. For once Cas knew that hiding his emotions didn't make him stronger. It just made him a dick... His thoughts were interrupted by Deans gentle snoring and slightly open mouth.

_You know_, he thought, _i could get used to this human-y thing_...


End file.
